Ages of Yanor
Mind you, this is liable to change an exuberant amount, especially when I actually give them decent names and make more events. ' '''The Apokryvic Age/ The First Age The age of creation and budding worlds, when the plane was young and pliable, and not filled with sentient races. 0AA-Creation of the plane by Doenranak the Mage. 52AA-Forcible enlargement of the plane, and creation of the Apokryvei. ''Death of Doenranak the Mage. 55AA-Creation of Eyrus and Lyrus. Creation of a handful of stars and planetoids. The construct of sentience binds with the construct of earth. The ripping of Eyrus and the creation of the arcane construct, Doenranak the Construct. Anchoring of Yanor’s arcane forces and Eyrus to Doenranak the Construct. The Age of Sentience/ The Second Age The age of budding civilizations and the birthing of new races. 0AS-Creation of the three elemental beasts and the Gaithins by Doenranak the Construct. 1AS-Creation of the Atherna. 3AS-Creation of the Rock-Peoples. 4AS-Creation of the Hofrindar. 14AS-Creation of the Iron-Shells and the Blisters. 216AS-The Atherna, while delving deeply into the arcane leylines, trap themselves within them. 419AS-Gaithins cover most of Chalcum. 421AS-A Gaithin wizard discovers the Atherna drifting around in the arcane leylines and assists them back. They undergo great physiological changes. 433AS-Chalcum is put into submission and rules by the Gaithins. The Common Calendar is established. The Age of Gaith- Common Calendar/ The Third Age The age of rebellion and the subduing of Chalcum by humanity. 11AG-Rebellion within the Gaithin Monarchy of the westernmost peoples and the northernmost peoples. Gaith is formed in the rubble of Central Chalcum.The people are called 'Drikn', an old Gaithin insult. Alpin the Rebel leads the people of Western Chalcum, calling themselves Chalcites, for a short time before the clan system takes precedence. '' ''Dherik the Solemn leads the people of Northern Chalcum, calling themselves the Predok, for a long time until his death and the regions, known as Barrens, create their own separate governments fiercely loyal to the Predok cause. The Atherna attempt to assist in helping smooth relations between the three peoples, but are shut down immediately. They begin their seclusion, and withdraw from the world's events further. 28AG-Gaith recovers from the rebellion and mounts counter attacks to no avail. Spurs technological advancement within their borders. 32AG- Chalcites, the Drikn, and the early Hofrindar begin hunting down the Rock-Peoples and harvesting their metals and gems. The Chalcite stronghold of Sadiebridge is built upon the once-great Rock-Peoples' mine-city of Hun Kohlduhr by Renald of Glendochart soon after the untimely death of Alpin the Rebel. '' 47AG- The Hofrindar pull from the slaughter of the Rock-Peoples and split. The Redles begin their vengeful fight against the Chalcites in attempt to mend Hofrindar/Rock-People relations, while the Knokrin return to the Adamant Mountains, believing that further action will deepen the wound. 182AG-Gaith is covered in a cloud a smog as their steampunk-esce culture is greatly abused. 186AG-The Drikn begin their transformation into the Groy-Hoyt. 198AG-The Athernian city of "Golum-Vul" is established atop the Vsok Mountains in Northern Chalcum. 297AG- The remaining Drikn that did not transform into Groy-Hoyt have gone extinct due to the hostile atmosphere, halting the expansion and reproduction of the race. Central Chalcum turns into a place of mires and nastiness. ''Most of the remaining Groy-Hoyt amass along the Fel Halmarr, terrorizing any Predok outside of the Vsok Mountains on the Bromr Plains. Others live in seclusion in Central Chalcum. Category:History